Dress
by RozaHathaway17
Summary: Bughead one-shot. Betty is determined to continue her night with Jughead. Loosely based on the Taylor Swift song.


**I am painfully behind with Riverdale...I just finished the first season and have no clue what's happened since. So this takes place after Jughead and Betty get so rudely interrupted. I don't own these characters or the T. Swift song. Enjoy!**

 **Dress**

 **BPOV**

I love him. Deeply and truly. Jughead is my soulmate. I never believed in soulmates until we kissed that first time. In my overly pink bedroom, his lips hit mine and fireworks erupted. It awakened my heart and soul, and made me forget I ever had a crush on Archie Andrews. I only liked Archie because I thought that was what I was supposed to do. But with Jughead – _Juggie –_ I like him because he understands me on a much deeper level than anyone else ever has before. The fact that we were interrupted that night…the night I was about to give myself to him entirely; it kills me. I want all of him, forever, even if he is a serpent now. I know he's only doing it to keep himself safe at Southside High and me safe from this crazy town and it only makes me love him more.

My plan is crazy. It's so un-Betty like, if I didn't know I thought of it myself, I would've thought it was Veronica's idea. I eye the black dress hanging in my closet and my breath hitches. It's shorter than anything I've ever worn. The straps are thick but the cut is low. The back is cut down to just above my butt, with thin straps crisscrossing up the open part. Wearing even a strapless bra is impossible. But it's sexy and its sole purpose is for my Juggie to take it off for me. I managed to get a bottle of champagne, thanks to Veronica and her fake I.D. I sit in front of my pink vanity, applying an extra coat of mascara but keeping my usual makeup the same. Jughead loves me for _me_ and if I wore more makeup than I normally do, it just wouldn't feel right. The dress and classic black heels are enough. Simple; just what he would want. I slip out of my robe and into the dress, placing the heels in my messenger bag along with the champagne and plastic flutes.

I throw a long coat on so no one but Juggie sees me in this dress and head out the door, glad my parents aren't home to ask questions. I wave a silent goodbye to Polly and thank her for covering for me. I walk quickly to Pop's and ordered a chocolate shake and vanilla shake to go. I check the time and pray that I beat Jughead to the trailer park. I let myself into the trailer and send a thank you up to the heavens that I made it. I set the shakes on the counter between living room and kitchen. I move the coffee table off to the side of the room and spread a plush blanket on the floor. I gather all the pillows in the trailer and pile them strategically in front of the couch. I turn on soft music and hope my timing is still pristine. I run to the bathroom and throw my coat off and change my shoes just as the trailer's door opens a second time. _He's here._

"Hello?" Jughead calls to me and I take a deep breath. I walk the short distance to the front of the trailer and his jaw drops.

"Hey, baby," I whisper in what I hope is a seductive voice. He manages to pick his jaw off the floor and crosses the room to cup my face.

"What's all this, Betts?" Jughead's voice is slightly hoarse. I hope it's from seeing me.

"I thought since we got interrupted last time, we should make it special," I explain, taking his hand. "I got shakes from Pop's. I thought we could-"

I'm cut off by his lips, unexpectedly. I answer immediately, hungrily. His hands are on my waist and I forget what I was even saying. His tongue parts my lips eagerly and I draw him into my mouth, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. It's minutes before we come for air.

"You are so beautiful, Betty," he croaks, stroking my sides gently. I cup his cheeks in my palms and kiss him lightly.

"I love you, Juggie," I whisper. The corners of his mouth twitch into a grin but his eyes stay serious, smoldering.

"I love you, Betty Cooper," he repeats the words he said to me the last time we were in this position. I lead him to the blanket that I laid out when I got here and push him down gently. I straddle his legs just as the song I planned begins to play.

 _Our secret moments; in a crowded room._

 _They've got no idea about me and you._

"Betty," Jughead breathes, pulling me to him and kissing me fiercely. I pour all of my love and desire into him and press my body to him, rocking my hips against his testingly. He groans into my mouth and I smile against his lips. His hands are in my hair suddenly, pulling gently. I gasp at the sensations flooding through me as his lips leave mine and trail down my neck. He sucks gently where my throat meets my shoulder, before nipping my neck playfully. I grind my hips into him more confidently, feeling his body's reaction to me. I feel his hands roam down my body to the hem of my dress, gripping my thighs possessively before sliding them under the tight-fitting fabric.

"I want you," I tell him, earnestly. "Forever, Jughead. You're _mine._ "

"I'll always be yours. No matter what," he assures me, hands sliding my dress further up my thighs. I grip the bottom of his crown-shaped beanie and pluck it from his head, reaching to place it on the coffee table so it doesn't get lost. He smiles knowingly and gratefully at me as his hand graze my most private area. I shift nervously as my lacy black thong is revealed and hear his sharp intake of breath. A hungry look crosses his features as he quickly finishes his work of taking off my dress. It's ripped from my body before I could even register that he made it past my hips. I gasp in surprise and pleasure as his hands tentatively stroke my naked breasts. My nipples harden almost painfully and he kisses me demandingly, rolling a nipple between his fingers. I grab the bottom of his shirt and rip it over his head, wrapping my fingers into his raven hair. He leans down to my chest and takes one rosy peak into his mouth. I let out a groan as I feel moisture pool in my panties.

"I only bought this dress so you could take it off," I breathe into his ear, along with the song I'd chosen specially for tonight. He smirks against my chest as I unbutton his jean, which suddenly feel too rough against my bare skin. He helps me to rid himself of the constricting material and brings my body quickly back to his. Our bare chests press against each other and I feel his length against my leg between the thin fabrics of our underwear.

"You're amazing," he tells me, strong hands roaming my nearly naked body. His thumbs hook into my panties and start to pull them off. Once mine are gone, I dip my hand cautiously into his boxers. I grip his hard dick gently and slide my hand over him a few times, watching his face intently. His already hooded eyes fall closed and his head drops onto the couch. I continue my movements, placing my other hand behind his neck and pulling his lips back to mine. Fireworks explode in my mind and something snaps in Juggie. He takes control and flips me onto my back, eyes roaming my bare form as if he's memorizing every curve. He hovers over me for a moment longer before removing his boxers and letting his erection swing free. He kisses my nose, then my neck, down my chest. He pauses a moment to lick a circle around one nipple before continuing downward, closer to where I want him. He hesitates slightly at my womanhood slowly lowering his mouth to my clit. He licks it teasingly, causing me to cry out. One finger begins sliding up and down my moist folds.

"Please, Jughead," I moan. "I need you." That's all the motivation he needs. His finger enters me as his mouth closes around my clit, sucking harshly as his finger moves in and out of me. He adds another finger and I throw my head back with a scream of pleasure. He continues coaxing my body towards ecstasy and I move against him, both trying to send me over the edge. Beads of sweat break out over my forehead and I scream my lover's name as my walls spasm and clench around his fingers. I grab a handful of black hair and tug him up to kiss me. His member taps my core making me shudder in need as I bring his lips to mine. I taste myself on his tongue as his hands stroke hair out of my face.

"Are you sure?" he asks, looking strained as his dick continues to tap against my heat. I stare into his eyes, feeling love pour out of me.

"Take me, Juggie," I plead. His eyes close at the sound of my plea and he reaches down to grasp himself, nudging my legs open further.

"Are you on the pill, babe?" he questions, looking towards his jeans on the other side of the room where I threw them earlier. All I can do is nod. He takes a deep breath and slowly pushes the tip of his cock into my waiting entrance. I hiss at the burning ache it causes and grip his shoulders tightly, my nails biting into soft skin.

"Fuck, Betts," he grits out. "Tell me when you're ready." I squeeze my eyes shut and wrap a leg around his slim waist, pulling more of his length inside of me. I pause and wait for the pain to subside. It takes only moments but it feels like hours when the burning turns to a dull ache, pleasure taking its place quickly.

"I'm ready, Juggie," I whisper, moaning softly. "Take me." He lets out a shuddering breath and thrusts his hips forward, filling me completely. He grunts and I whimper. His head falls to rest in the crook of my neck, where he nuzzles against me. He plants a soft kiss on my collarbone.

"You feel amazing." I close my eyes as his words and the way he's making me feel wash over me. Jughead moves his hips against mine, slowly and deliberately. I lead his face to mine and plant a passionate kiss against his lips. He returns the kiss with a fierceness I've never experienced before and his hips pick up speed. I gasp and push back against him, our bodies moving in perfect harmony as we both try to find release within one another. His hands roam my body, fingers digging in with just the right pressure. I run my nails down his back until I reach his firm butt and give it a little squeeze. He gives me a wolfish smile before moving his lips to my nipple, massaging my other breast with his hand. I wind my legs tightly around him and urge him deeper, feeling myself starting to succumb to the waves of bliss.

"Juggie," I pant into his ear, running my fingers through his hair. "I'm s-so close." His memorizing blue eyes meet mine and he pulls almost completely out of me. His lips capture mine and his tip hits my core with one last thrust. I scream his name against his mouth and he moans deeply into mine as we fall together. My walls spasm around his perfect cock, milking him dry, his seed filling me with warmth. I feel my heart swell in my chest and Juggie collapses on top of me with a contented sigh. His arms envelope my waist and his ear presses against my heart. I stroke his sweaty hair and kiss his forehead. He gazes up at me between his long lashes, holding me tight.

"I don't think I'm ever going to be able to let go of you again, Betts," he informs me. I smirk evilly at him.

"Well, I am yours for the weekend…" I run my fingers along his arm, my smirk turning to a love-sick grin.

"What are talking about?" he demands, looking excited but confused.

"My parents think I'm at Veronica's all weekend for a school project," I explain. "Polly's keeping up my story, telling them every time I text her." Jughead's eyes light up like a kid who was just told he could have ice cream for dinner. He rolls onto his back, pulling me on top of him and setting me on his stomach, so I'm straddling him. His hungry gaze takes in the sight and he props an arm behind his head.

"As long as this is what you're wearing the whole time you're here, I'm happy," his eyes gleam with mischief, until he glances at the counter.

"I think our milkshakes are probably melted." His face is dead serious and I can't help but fall to the floor with giggles. He joins my laughter and rolls on his side, watching me intently.

"I brought something better anyway," I tell him, pulling the bottle of champagne out of my bag that I left by the couch. He takes the bottle from me and opens it. I pour us each a glass. I can't help but stare at my amazing boyfriend, as he lays naked before, propped on one elbow with a glass of champagne in the other hand. I beam at him and hold out my glass.

"To us," I whisper. His eyes never leave mine as he taps his glass against mine and we both take a sip.

"To us," he agrees, setting his drink aside and pulling me close to him once more. The sounds of our laughs, moans and cries of pleasure fill the small trailer until the early morning when we're both exhausted but too keyed up to sleep. The last thing I remember before dozing off is Jughead swearing his eternal love to me.

 **Reviews make me happy!**


End file.
